


Gdy rodziców brak, dzieci balują

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [1]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Lampka wystarczy tych pomysłów, Sleepovers, Unicorns, nie serio...
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Starych Gabrysia nie ma. It's party time.





	Gdy rodziców brak, dzieci balują

**Author's Note:**

> Zabijcie mnie, internet w busach działa jak zesłany przez antykreatora.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kiedy nie ma rodziców, Gabriel wyprawia imprezy. Właśnie dlatego w piątek cała szkoła buzowała najnowszymi informacjami, głównie domysłami i plotkami na temat ich planów. Razjel przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu, uśmiechając się niczym kot z łapką w akwarium. 

Tego dnia wszyscy przymilali się do każdego z nich licząc, że dostaną zaproszenie na tę imprezę, jako osoby towarzysząca, mruganie oczkami było szeroko stosowaną techniką. 

-Podobno Samael przynosi im bimber- szeptali po kątach koledzy z drużyny

-Słyszałam, że ostatnio zrobili sobie orgię- mówiła przed chemią któraś cheerleaderka. 

Chłopcy śmiali się słysząc przyniesione przez Razjela nowinki, tyczące się ich własnej imprezy.

-Nie miałem pojęcia, że uczestniczyłem ostatnio w orgii, a ty Gabrysiu?

-Luce, według dzieciaków dwie klasy niżej napełniliśmy basen szampanem… Orgii też mogłem nie zauważyć. 

***

Szaleńcza i dzika impreza zaczynała się o osiemnastej. Leżąc na kanapie z Razjelem, Gabriel oczekiwał reszty swoich gości. Kolejna pianka trafiła do ust chłopaka.

-Wyglądasz jak chomik. Zostanie Ci tak

-Błewmasz słę Rabjeł

-A powiesz mi to bez gęby zapchanej piankami?

-Mówię że się nie znasz. Michał wisi mi piątaka. Trzynaście zmieściłem.

*** 

Leżeli razem na podłodze, Razjel przytulał ulubionego pluszaka Gabriela. Luce bawił się włosami Michała. Samael wisiał głową w dół z kanapy, Rafał opierał się o niego w dziwny sposób, który zmuszał go do wygięcia się pod nieludzkim kątem. 

-Kakao mi się skończyło.

-To idź sobie nalej debilu, rączki masz.

-Ale już nie ma bitej śmietany.

-Co ja ci na to poradzę Michał?

-Co ty mi poradzisz? To ty kurwa, kupowałeś bitą śmietanę.

-A ty połowę wpierdoliłeś sam!

-Bo jest smaczna!- Michał pokazał Razjelowi język.

Gabriel wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się ironicznie, po czym natychmiast władował sobie kolejną porcję sushi do ust. 

-Ej zostaw coś dla mnie

-Było jeść wcześniej Lampka. 

-Jak wcześniej. Wszystko koło siebie postawiłeś mendo ostatnia, nie będzie tak. Ja żądam jedzenia. My u ciebie głodujemy. Co to za impreza, że tylko ty i Razjel jecie? Nie karmisz nas, następna nocka u mnie!

-Ja was nie karmię. Zaraz będziesz tak najedzony że ci będzie nosem wyłazić. 

Lampka spojrzał na Gabriela unosząc brew. Pod kapturem ze złoconym rogiem wyglądał uroczo, a nie groźnie jak miał nadzieję. Lampka się zaśmiał.

-Już to widzę Gabrysiuniu. 

Gabriel powoli podniósł się na kolana, wziął z kanapy poduszkę i z całej siły przywalił Lampce w łeb. 

-Co ty kurwa robisz?

-Karmię cię kretynie!- Gabriel rzucił się na niego próbując wepchnąć Lampce poduszkę do gardła- Zaraz tak się najesz piórami, że ci uszami wyjdą. 

Lampka w odwecie chwycił Gabriela za włosy i przycisnął do podłogi, wyrwał mu poduszkę z ręki i przyłożył mu nią porządnie kilka razy. Gabriel chwycił leżący w pobliżu, dekoracyjny jasiek i przyłożył Lampce.

Michał z dzikim uśmiechem rzucił się w stronę kanapy po amunicję.

-Nie będziecie się sami naparzać, Samael chodź na flankę!

Samael, który zwykle robił wszystko na odwrót niż ktoś go poprosił, tym razem posłuchał. Z równie zwierzęcym uśmiechem wziął poduszkę do ręki i razem z Michałem dołączyli do szamotaniny na podłodze. 

Razjel i Rafał przeprowadzili się na opustoszałą kanapę. 

-Ale uważajcie na stół- krzyknął Rafał

W pewnym momencie Michał zamiast poduszką przyłożył Lampce pięścią. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bitwa toczyła się dalej. Niczym na kanale sportowym, Razjel z Rafałem głośno komentowali każdy zadany cios, nadając im wymyślne nazwy i dając im niestworzone wyniki za ich wykonanie.

-A teraz widzimy Ryżego Hultaja, który zadaje Lampce Jaldabaotova… Oj nie wyszło, co sądzisz o jego technice Rafale?

-Cóż, Razjelu, Samael do tej pory był faworytem widowni, jednak teraz kiedy jego Jaldabaotov był o dwie dziesiąte stopnia zbyt w prawo sądzę, że jego fani mogą się od niego odwrócić. 

-Słusznie. Widownia szaleje. A teraz widzimy Lampkę i jego popisowy Mroczny Łokieć, silna strategia. Dzisiejszy wieczór zaowocował już jednym jednorożcowym ciosem, czy zobaczymy jeszcze jeden? O tak, tłum szaleje!

-Razjel zamknij wreszcie ryj!

-Michaś ty wracaj do bitki to był dobry strzał!

***

-Przestań szarpiesz

-Jak nie czeszesz tych swoich kudłów, to teraz masz!

-To, że nie wkładam we włosy tyle co Gabriel nie znaczy, że ich nie czeszę.

-Masz siano na głowie. Jak ty to czeszesz to ja jestem święty Antoni!

-Jak miło cię poznać Antosiu!

Rafał nałożył Samaelowi kolejnego ogórka na oko.

-Przestań je zjadać Sam.

-Oj tam.

-Dla innych nie wystarczy...

-Pierdolić innych.

-Saaaaaaaaam

-No dobra- odburknął Samael.

***

Swąd spalenizny ciągnął się za nimi jeszcze następnego dnia. Zwykle ciągnące się za gwiazdami drużyny, Michałem i Lucem, dziewczyny wykrzywiały nosy i szeptały tylko do siebie chichocząc. Był poniedziałek. Impreza zaczęła się w sobotę wieczorem. 

-Pamiętasz żebyśmy kiedyś tak długo balowali? 

-Nawet mi nie mów Sam. Głowa mnie napierdala. Idź sobie w ogóle. 

-Jak chcesz Lampka, ale pamiętaj jedno, tylko ja byłem wystarczająco trzeźwy, żeby ci powiedzieć, co robiłeś w te twoje zaginione trzy godziny. 

-Idź podrywać Lilith parszywy kundlu.

-Wyzwiska ci się kończą.

-Ty pomiocie jeden ty! Idź precz maro nieczysta! Zaraz mamy Fizykę. 

Gabriel przysiadł się do siedzących pod ścianą przyjaciół.

-Kurwa, już więcej z wami nie piję- podsłuchujące zza winkla nastolatki zachichotały- po cholerę nam była wóda w kakale?

Lampka pochylił się w jego kierunku i głośno wciągnął powietrze. 

-Ty też walisz- stwierdził

-No kurwa. Podpaliłeś jajecznicę i się dziwisz że wszyscy dymem dajemy. Ty miej jakiś mózg. 

-No bo ja nie umiem śniadań po shotach robić.

-Ty w ogóle nie umiesz śniadań.

-Stul pysk Sam.

-Ty, ale on ma rację.

-Odwal się Gabryś, mam twoje zdjęcie w jednorożcu.

-Szantaż! Ty mnie szantażujesz! Podły padalcze.

-O widzę tobie też się kończą.

-W sumie, Lampka ma rację. Stul pysk.


End file.
